1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to manufactures, compositions of matter, and processes. In particular, the invention relates to a hybrid adhesive and systems and methods using the adhesive.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Advanced composite structures utilize adhesive joints to minimize weight and part counts. These joints are typically fabricated with epoxy resin adhesives that are often the strength limiting factor for the entire structure.
Adhesive joint properties are strongly influenced by the surface preparation method and the degree of care used in carrying out the method steps. Achieving consistently high adhesive bond strengths enables production of better performing composite structural parts including one or more of reduced weight, increased strength, and less uncertainty.
Conventional adhesives and adhesive systems can be much improved to the extent the adhesives and related surface preparation methods are improved.